


Lofty Goals & Low Ceilings

by ackermans-freedom-inc (ackermans_freedom_inc), ackermans_freedom_inc, anlian_aishang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaptered, F/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermans_freedom_inc/pseuds/ackermans-freedom-inc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermans_freedom_inc/pseuds/ackermans_freedom_inc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlian_aishang/pseuds/anlian_aishang
Summary: Lofty Goals & Low Ceilings is a partnership piece by ackermans_freedom_inc and anlian_aishang. This slow-burn modern AU contains fluff, angst, and everything in between for Levi and Reader. From the bottom of our hearts, we hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 4800 words  
> Tags: the typical (fem!reader, multi-chaptered, slow-burn, modern AU, minor swearing)

On the way there, truck stuffed to the ceiling with all your belongings, an entirely new excitement coursed from head to toe. Hands were jittery on the steering wheel. Legs were shaky on the acceleration and brakes. Your whole life was packed into this one vehicle and you were moving in every sense of the word.

It was a physical trek. From your tiny hometown to the new city was many hours and many more miles. When you turned in this rental, you would be without a vehicle and without a way back home. Somehow, though, the thought was freeing. Without a car, there was no obligation or expectation to return. Surely, you would be back sometime, but for now, you were content to have that return placed in some far-off future, one that was far-back in your mind.

The move was much more than just a matter of physical location. It was your first time getting out from under your parents’ roof, out from under their control. Going off to get your education, though they would miss you dearly, they would never protest. Whether viewed as a necessary evil or a new phase of life, no one would deny that this was a great feat - the next step, the best step for you.

The tiny little studio apartment itself symbolized its tenant. Solo, on her own, a part of something larger than herself. A new city, a new autonomy, a new school, a new you. Not a clue what was in store. Not a care in the world. All the curiosity. All the drive.

Both deliberately and without control, _Pedal to the metal._

The speed you cruised at, the music you blasted, the haste you drove with, it was a miracle you were not pulled over. A surprise you were grateful for though, as you exited off the highway at a fraction of the time that the GPS had predicted.

For as fast as you had sped down the interstate, you slowed that much down to take in the town. At five under the speed limit, you coasted your moving van down those skinny roads. People dotted the sidewalks, some young, some old, and many your age, downtown was perfectly busy. Enough hustle and bustle to excite. Not the crowds and chaos to overwhelm. _Just right._ You could not wait to be among them.

After the stretches of brick road and cobblestone, at last, you were here. At the corner of Main and University, the building stood above the rest. Sun was just beginning to set when you arrived, and you were sure it was no coincidence. Warm orange glow outlined the structure, a perfect contrast to the purple and red of the rest of the sky. The world seemed to be calling you. _Here it is. You’re home._ You had not even moved in yet, but you were already imagining watching these sunsets from your balcony. You had not even moved in yet, but you were already smitten.

For all the time you had spent online researching, it was only in your first pass-through that the first impressions were made.

// // //

All the stars were aligning. This was where you were meant to be. Finding a parking spot right out front only reinforced the dream.

Finally, you shifted into park and unbuckled yourself. After hours of driving - no stops - your body felt incredibly stiff, and that was before moving everything you owned. The rush you felt, though, left you completely oblivious to any soreness. Your happiness was overflowing, there was no room for negativity. At nearly a running pace, you skipped to the trunk, flipped the hatch, and flung the door open.

You stacked as many boxes as you could, but since everything you owned was in there, taking out as many boxes as you could still barely made a dent in the trunk. You did not let that deter you, though. With a pile a fraction of your own weight, a fraction of your own height, you maintained your sprightly pace into the lobby, to the top floor, through the halls, and past your door.

With a loud thud that shook the ground beneath you, you carelessly dropped the stack to the floor. The tall tower of cardboard had blocked your vision and you needed the full view _now._

Indeed, like you predicted, your breath was taken away. However, not exactly in the way you figured it would. The four white walls hit you like a load of bricks. Without all the furniture and decor, the unit looked much emptier than it had when you toured those months ago. It was undeniable even to the most optimistic: some of the magic had been lost. A lump in your throat. A pit in your stomach. Opening the door to your place, it was as if it opened the floodgates. Suddenly, you began to acknowledge the ache in your muscles, the jelly in your knees. In fact, it was not only recognizable, but impossible to ignore. A deep breath, _It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine._ You shook your head a few times, wrung out your arms, and swallowed, _I’ve just gotta keep going._

After seeing the barren unit, that light within was still there, but was gradually being smothered. The sunset that seemed so fitting before now felt like an ominous warning. Natural light was wavering and you were nowhere close to done. After the first, second, fifth trips, you started to realize just how severely you had underestimated this process. Excitement and adrenaline brought you through the early hauls, but each box, each pound, each step, drained its fair share out of you. Your truck was still out front, hazards on, a dent barely made. Still, you sat on top a stack of boxes - a makeshift stool - with your head in your hands. You needed a break - a breather. There was a lot to unpack.

// // //

The washing machine whirred softly, clothing from the week mixing with soap as Levi checked the time.

The shop had been busy, and closing had taken a little longer than usual. Regulars liked to stay in the shop to study or work, and it was never easy to rouse someone from their concentration only to kick them out. Even after all the customers left, there was much to do before heading home.

Tables needed to be wiped down with soapy water, washcloth gliding over not only the top, but the sides as well to catch any drips of tea or honey that slipped from the cup. Chairs needed to be stacked on top of the tables after being disinfected, leaving the floors clear enough to mop. Cups were loaded into the industrial-sized dishwasher, syrups and sugars wrapped up in plastic wrap. The counter was wiped down, lights turned off in the fridges, and locks clicked shut.

The cash register was emptied, counted in the back office before being stored safely in the little safe in the desk. It was too late to run to the bank to make a deposit this night, it would have to wait.

It had always been his dream to open up a tea shop, and this city was the perfect fit. Students livened up the sleepy city during the school year, while working professionals and the older generation comprised the rest of the population. The shop had something for everyone; the sleep-deprived, the expensed lunchtime meeting, and the leisurely Sunday cup of tea while people-watching.

The job wasn’t easy by any means, it had taken countless months of hard work to make enough connections with suppliers and farmers in order to establish a menu that he was proud of. A selection of teas dotted the menu, green, black, white, herbal, and everything in between. As the shop’s popularity grew, he even added a coffee menu, smaller than the tea offerings, but expansive nonetheless. The next thing to come was the pastries and sandwiches. The curated menu had something for everyone, and everyone had something when they were under Levi’s care.

Despite his somewhat unapproachable exterior, customers seemed to like the decor and ambiance of the shop, and a small group of regulars was established within the first couple of weeks. The location also helped, nestled between office buildings, apartment buildings, and the university. It really was a dream in every way, and Levi didn’t think it was possible for him to be more content.

The whirring still didn’t slow by the time he checked the time again, and with a soft sigh, the man decided to do something productive instead of just sitting around waiting for the time to pass. Perfect, because he had neglected to check his mailbox for a couple days. Slipping some shoes on, he turned the lock to his apartment before pressing the button for the elevator with his keys, not wanting to touch the surface.

He waited. And waited…and waited some more for the telltale ‘ding’ and illuminated arrow that never came. It irritated him, the idle waiting out in the open of the halls. The elevators were busy tonight, and that usually meant one of two things; some jerk had pressed every button on the elevators again, or someone was moving in. Levi was not particularly pleased with either.

Just when he was about to give up and head back home, the arrow finally glowed, the soft ‘ding’ echoing. What he didn’t expect was for a giant pile of boxes to greet him as the doors swung apart. Someone was behind the boxes, huffing a little from the effort as they shuffled out, nearly clipping him in the process.

When the person behind the boxes finally appeared, still partially obscured by the stack, Levi’s already prepared scathing remark caught in his throat. You were flushed, tendrils of hair sticking to your forehead as you blew a puff of air trying to get the stray tuft out of your field of vision.

When his eyes met yours, he saw you stiffen, jaw opening and shutting as you spluttered, horror written all over your features.

“I’m _so_ sorry, sir! I didn’t see you there. I didn’t hit you did I?”

Levi shook his head at your question, momentarily caught off guard, wondering what someone like you was doing moving into an apartment and carrying all those boxes by yourself. Surely you had someone to help? As he peered into the now empty elevator, no one else stepped out.

The doors would be closing any second, and he had to make a decision. Figuring you didn’t need a random stranger offering unsolicited help, he chose to just nod towards you before excusing himself and stepping into the elevator, watching you shuffle over and place the boxes down at the unit next to his as you fumbled for keys.

_Oh? A neighbor. This could be interesting._

The entire way down, Levi couldn’t help but think about the way you were huffing, the sheer amount of boxes in your hands, and the fact that you were moving in, all alone. When the elevator doors opened, the man shook his head again, keys to the mailbox already out as he found his assigned box. The lock turned and an empty box stared back.

Somehow, you made an impression on him, be it the way you nearly ran him over within a second of meeting, or the way you had looked, flushed and sweaty from the effort. He felt bad, and it wasn’t like he had anything else better to do, right? Plus, you were a neighbor, who knows when he might need to borrow some sugar?

Ticking off the ‘be a good person’ goal in his brain, Levi closed up the mailbox before standing off to the side of the elevator doors, arms crossed, waiting for you to appear once more. He could see the walls illuminating with the flashing orange light from what he assumed was your moving van outside. From the sheer size of it, and the fact that not a soul was out by the lobby waiting for you, Levi was sure that you were taking on this endeavor all by yourself, and it would take you _hours_ to unload everything.

// // //

The only time you had to rest was on the elevator ride down. The time seemed to pass faster when you were catching your breath while the space between the floors crawled by when you had boxes in your hands.

The doors dinged open _yet again_ as you heaved another sigh, hand coming to wipe your brow. So focused were you on the task at hand that you nearly lept out of your skin when a voice grabbed your attention.

“That your truck outside?”

You winced, turning around, only to meet the eyes of the mysterious stranger you nearly ran over. Without the boxes in the way, your eyes widened slightly, gulping as your mouth suddenly filled up with cotton.

_Oh no…he’s cute._

Dark black hair, hanging slightly over eyes that seemed to pierce through your body as you just stood, frozen, drinking in the casual yet effortless way he held himself. He looked comfortable, clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt. You blinked, the only bodily function you seemed to have control over as the man before you unfolded his hands before waving a hand in front of your face.

“Oi. Anyone in there? I’ll give you a hand.”

“I-It’s ok!” you squeaked, “I can manage! I really don’t want to trouble you.”

Arms crossing again, the man regarded you, a bored expression washing over his features.

“The elevator will be dinging all night at the rate you’re going, and _I_ for one would like to at least try and get some sleep. Me helping is a favor to my own sanity. Plus, as much as I’d like to watch you try to fit an entire couch into that elevator by yourself, it’s not the introduction to the building I’d want you to have.”

You bit your lip, fingers fidgeting, torn between accepting the much-needed help and the guilt that swirled in your stomach at making a complete stranger lug around your things.

The need for help won out, your shoulders and back already screaming from what little you seemed to accomplish thus far. This was the beginning of a new chapter after all, and you could afford to make a new friend while making your current situation just a little more bearable.

You grinned, offering a hand that you first wiped on your pants.

“Alright then, I’ll accept since it’s a favor for you.” you dared to offer a wink, “Nice to meet you, I’m Y/N!” 

He took your offered hand into his own, rolling his eyes a little at your wink and sass.

“Likewise. Name’s Levi.”

// // //

The two of you strolled to the truck. Once he laid eyes on your insane spread, the hardest he would have to try all night, Levi tried to hold back a snort. You giggled nervously, “You offered to help! No backing out now.”

Body language spoke: he was in for the challenge. “Who said anything about backing out?”

You heaved a sigh, looking at all that still needed to be moved, “I… I think I overestimated myself.”

Levi clenched his teeth and bit back. _Tch… no kidding._ Despite his doubts, he kept his voice level, “What do you need from me?”

You placed your hands on your hips and stared down the sea of cardboard. The two of you had to start somewhere - you nodded towards some boxes that you remembered were not too heavy.

“Should we start with those?”

Levi drew his hands from his pockets, holding his palms out, up, and open. “I’m all yours.”

The words made your jaw drop, a visible and audible stammer. _Huh?!_

His eyes flicked briefly before returning back to you, “- to order around.” Levi swung his arms out towards the full trunk, gesturing. “Your stuff. Your call.”

After each box you placed, he never seemed to display any signs that he was carrying more and more. In fact, he did not tell you to stop or that it was enough, it was you who decided when to stop feeding him crates - only when they were about to obstruct vision.

Even though his stack was taller and heavier, he always managed to open the door, press the elevator buttons, and pick up your slack each and every trip, all without breaking a sweat. The two of you established a pattern, and soon enough, you were able to make flights without a word. As strangers, as your energy wore out, you were both content to work together in silence - not awkward, but understood.

Each time you filled his arms, you told yourself, “Probably just one more trip after this one.” Yet, after each time you said that, there was always more to follow. He said nothing, but internally chuckled. You had overestimated yourself, underestimated your belongings, but even a broken clock was right twice a day.

A mix of breathlessness and enthusiasm in your voice, you exhaled loudly, “Last one!” For the last time, you stacked the boxes one by one into his hands. Your relief was short-lived, however, as you placed the final one right beneath his chin. Thick black Sharpie topped the box: FRILLY UNDIES <3.

Gaze blurred with sweat, you did not notice your mortifying mistake until it was too late. You had literally placed your lingerie box in his arms, right under his eyeballs, and spelled it all out for him - in all caps at that. Moving boxes all night left your body weak, but this blunder made your arms go numb and your knees buckle.

Your lips parted in a stammer, trying and failing to come up with how to remedy this. After parsing over your options, you realized the only choice was to terminate the lease and move out - at least to a different building, a different city better yet.

His eyes glanced down to the box, and you could not blame him. Swifter than usual, though, he lifted his attention from the label to the back of the truck. A slight flicker in his pupils you were too distracted to notice, “That’s all?”

In your mind, you could only think, _sorry._ Instead, your lips spoke for you, “… right.”

When he turned towards the apartment building, his back towards you, you fanned your shirt and itched at your neck. You could only be grateful that this had happened at the end, not at the start. But alas, it was not the end, rather, the beginning of a whole new hurdle.

// // //

The last of the cardboard boxes had all been moved inside, but what greeted you both said that the hardest part was yet to come.

Levi held back a scoff. Moving in at night was already silly, but saving the heaviest furniture for last was just downright wrong. Watching you trudge your way into the back of the truck, for what felt like the hundredth time, he knew to bite his tongue, though. He was good at reading situations, good at reading people. A lesson was not what you needed from him now, he was sure you had already learned it.

Indeed, as your bed, couch, coffee table, all your essential furniture stared you down, you felt utterly defeated. You had never felt so sore, tired, drained. A small whimper you tried to hold back echoed off the walls of the almost empty truck. You slouched over, hands on your knees, and looked up to him defeated. “Levi, I…” Head shaking, mouth agape, you struggled to admit: _I’m exhausted._

Levi sighed, not disappointed, rather, all too understanding. Without any sign of fatigue, he placed a foot on the ledge, his hands on the bent knee, and hoisted himself into the truck. He came to your side and encouraged, “Come on, we can do it.” Steel-grey gaze cooled you down. “It’s not that much.”

You looked into his eyes, and even with hundreds of pounds of furniture looming beside you, you did not think twice over believing him. Deliberately, naturally, he had calmed you just as he had countless employees and customers before. He was not on-shift, but still found himself managing nonetheless.

He felt fine, but it was you he had to worry about. A hand on his hip, his eyes left you to scan everything. Nightstands, stools, lamps, he could get those on his own. The mattress, couch, coffee table, however, he would need you for at least that. Not your strength, just your support.

Calloused hands cupped the corners of the bed, “Here.” Levi pivoted the mattress towards you, offering the free ends, “Just lift as much as you can. I’ve got the rest.”

You wiped your eyes, only now realizing that your vision had blurred. He was already backed out of the truck, there was no way you could say “no”, exactly how he planned it. You sniffled your tears away, curled your fingers under the bed, and lifted. Instantly, your frown neutralized. It was hard to believe it was the same bed. When you loaded it at home compared to unloading it now, it somehow felt so much lighter, despite your fatigue. The change in weight was so drastic, perplexion spread across your face as you tried to understand: _How is this so much easier than before?_

“Hey.” Levi called from outside, “You good?”

You snapped out of your daydream, “Y-Yeah!”

“Let’s go then.”

“…Right.”

Levi took most of the lead, the weight, the control. All you had to do was keep your hands under the mattress while he did the rest. Lifting was a regular task for him in his job, managing too, and it started to show.

Maybe you were in awe, maybe he was just that good, but carrying up the couch, coffee table, tv and stand, felt just as easy as walking on air. On the other end of each piece, he took your burden upon himself. Now, he was the one starting to flush, sweat, and grunt. Yet, his strength never wavered. You felt your face start to heat up. Somehow, the hardest task of the day had become the most enjoyable. Somehow, you were no longer looking forward all this being over.

An enamored sigh fell past your lips. With his eyes on his grip, he misunderstood its origins. “You alright?”

 _He heard that?!_ Glancing to you beneath slickened bangs, sapped eyes met yours with concern. At his attention, you coughed, breath caught in your throat, “I’m fine.”

“We’re almost there.” Levi flicked his head, shaking his hair out of his eyes. “Just keep it up. Let me know if you need a break.”

You bit your lip and nodded rapidly, holding back some strange impulse to say _yes, sir._ Instead, you cleared your throat and swallowed down the urge, starting to wonder just what had gotten into you.

With his back to your door, he kicked his foot behind to let himself in, marking the door with his heel. For some reason, you did not mind at all, especially when he swore under his breath, “ _Tch…_ I can clean that later.”

Just enough room, you both lowered the last of the heavy pieces to the floor. And though it landed without a sound, Levi was swift in wiping the sweat from his forehead, cracking his knuckles, and lifting his shirt halfway up his face - revealed abs silently explaining why exactly it had been so easy for you. With his cotton tee, he rubbed his nose while taking in the state of things. A mess, but not the worst he had seen.

Despite the chaos of the room, you were the thing he could not keep his eyes off of. The wear and tear of your fingers tugged at something within him. He had seen his employees cut, burn, pinch their fingers, but it never quite got to him the way your scuffed hands did now. Eyes remained their typical flat, lips were neither a frown nor a smile. The more you got to know him, however, you would learn to recognize the expression as worry.

But you had a lot of getting-to-know ahead.

// // //

Dusting his hands off, feeling the slightest amount of fatigue after the unexpected exertion of the night, Levi regarded you: sitting on some boxes in your apartment, cardboard and furniture everywhere. Judging by the groans, whimpers, and tears you had been trying and failing to hide as the night wore on and the state of your hands, you were in no shape to continue. Without a word, he set to work again, couch the first item to find its spot in your apartment, somehow maneuvering it to the exact corner you would have wanted to place it in. You got up from your perch to help, swaying a little on your feet as your legs turned to jello, barely holding you up.

Grey eyes narrowed as Levi spoke, the no-nonsense tone in his voice leaving no room for any protests or arguments.

“Go sit. I’ll move the rest of your heavier stuff and you can unpack your boxes _after_ you get some rest.” 

You were too tired, in too much pain, and just so _done_. The moment you felt the cool surface underneath you, it was like your body melted, grateful you chose a comfy couch as you let the tension fall from your body.

“Just…just put them anywhere, honestly.” you groaned, eyes closing. “I couldn’t care less if my bed was in the middle of the kitchen at this point.”

Levi’s voice echoed slightly. He must have walked away.

“Hate to shatter your dreams, no midnight fridge raids from bed. I already put it over here.”

You waved your hand around from where you lay limp, too tired to do anything more.

“Sounds good, Levi. I just want this to be over.”

Comfortable silence took over the apartment as soft lights flickered with each lamp Levi plugged in and turned on. You could hear him shuffling, the clacking of drawers as wooden legs hit the floor before being dragged slightly to their spot. Your eyes stayed closed, the adrenaline from this morning finally ebbing away and the crushing fatigue taking over your entire body.

You felt Levi’s presence, what must’ve been a little while later as you cracked an eye open.

“What are you going to do about this?” Levi asked, jingling the rental truck keys in his hands.

You groaned, face buried in your hands.

“I had forgotten all about that.”

“How are you going to return it?”

“I…I haven’t thought about that either”

“Well. We can take care of it first thing tomorrow morning, I’ll follow you to the return lot and then give you a lift back.”

“Mmkay.”

“I’m going to head out now. The larger furniture is all placed,” he narrowed eyes at you when you blinked, trying to focus, “Hey hey, sleep in your bed or you’ll hurt you back. It’s all set up for you. At least your bedsheets box was properly labeled. You also need to lock up after me.”

His quip made your eyes snap open, the earlier embarrassment with the box labeling fiasco flowing through you once again. _Did he see or not!_

“Alright alright,” you groaned, peeling yourself off the couch.

When your eyes focused, you almost couldn’t believe what you were seeing. The difference properly placed furniture could have in making a place feel like home was astounding. The empty unit that had distressed you earlier was now unrecognizable.

“Levi!” you gasped, unable to believe how put together your place already looked, how perfectly all the furniture was placed.

“If you don’t like it, I’ll move it around tomorrow. But right now, you need to come lock up, clean off, and go to _bed._ No arguments.”

“Okay,” you walked with him to the door, the apartment already feeling like home. “Hey, Levi?” you murmured, eyes flicking up to meet him as he paused, looking back expectantly, “I’ll see you around.” Your words came out more like a question, floating in the air, waiting for acknowledgment, _I want to see you again._

He gave you a small smile, tugging keys from his own pocket as he stepped into the hallway. Your eyes followed him, breath caught in your throat as he turned down the hall instead of heading to the elevators, key flashing as he pressed it into the lock of the unit to your right.

“Sooner than you think,” he replied, deadbolt unlocking with a thunk before he crossed the threshold, door clicking shut behind him.

_Oh._

_Next-door neighbors._


	2. Unpacking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 5400  
> Tags: the typical, brief/minor creep encounter

At the crack of dawn, Levi was already awake, dressed, and ready to go. He never really could sleep in on the weekend, or any day for that matter. In fact, it was considered a good day if he drifted off before the sun came up. He never really could remember a time in his life when he wasn’t battling his insomnia. He eventually just accepted it, using it to his advantage to further his business. After all, no one was better suited to open up the shop for the early morning crowd than he was.

For some reason, he spent longer on his choice of clothing this morning. His usual sweatpants, reserved for home and leisurely activities in town, were suddenly not good enough. They felt a little too informal, not quite nice enough.

 _Nice enough for what?_ He chided himself. Sure, he had spent a ridiculous amount of time with you the day prior and had gotten a _little_ closer than necessary to a lot of your…more personal items, but it didn’t mean anything. Right?

The time he spent staring at the ceiling from his bed was focused on you, and the way you so easily managed to break down his usual defences when it came to dealing with people. You weren’t intimidated, you didn’t give him anything less than perfectly genuine smiles, and your emotions were so clearly worn on your sleeve. There was something so endearing about the way you had overestimated yourself in your endeavors, your blind optimism so bright it managed to warm his usually icy and pessimistic heart.

After _way_ too long in front of the mirror, he finally decided on a pair of black jeans and a casual button up. It was the weekend after all, so he left the cuffs unbuttoned, rolling them up to just under his elbows.

Checking his watch and slipping on a pair of shoes, it was about time to go.

Three short raps on your door made you groan loudly in response. It was the _weekend_ for goodness sake. Three more raps followed by a muffled voice.

“Y/N. You’re going to get a ticket on the moving truck. Come on.”

You groaned again, louder this time as you peeled the warm blanket off yourself, legs swinging over the side of your bed. For a second, you thought about digging through your boxes for your makeup, but that thought was quickly thrown out when you saw the time on the clock. _Jeez! Does the guy sleep?_

You threw on your favourite pair of jeans and were about to leave when you noticed how wrinkled your top was. You could practically _hear_ your mother in your head, scolding you about your image as you shrugged off the offending article. You rummaged through the nearby boxes, heart warming when you realized Levi had moved all your clothing related boxes near the bed the night before, ready for you to unpack.

Levi was surprised when you opened the door, he had figured you’d need more time to get ready. You met his eye as he righted himself from where he was leaning against your doorframe, “Good morning!”.

“You’re pretty quick,” he mused, eyes narrowing slightly, “Did you even brush your teeth?”

You pouted at him, arms crossed, “I _did indeed_ brush my teeth thank you very much.”

He just snorted, turning away just as your pout morphed into a smile, keys out and door locking behind you.

“Let’s go.”

// // //

Off a night of sound sleep, energy restored rather than drained, this was the first walk-through that you were able to appreciate the apartment building. It was not dinky, but down-to-earth. It was not high-end, but certainly something special. Units were spaced apart particularly: two apartments sharing a wall, a long stretch before the next wall-to-wall pair of studios. You wondered just how neighborly tenants were with each other. You tried not to get ahead of yourself - new to the city, not knowing anyone yet - but if the way Levi interacted with you was any sign, you figured you were in good company.

It was a custom, even for strangers, but when he held his arm against the elevator doors - blocking the sensors, letting you in - the way your heart fluttered was your snap out of weekend morning grog.

With the tip of his car key, Levi pressed buttons L and B for lobby and basement respectively. Another silent elevator ride, but you did not mind. The space felt so small yesterday, you, him, boxes, and furniture barely fit. Today was different, though. Just the two of you in here now, the space felt almost too large. Recalling the proximity of last night, you almost found yourself longing to move in all over again.

Eyes kept on your folded hands and tipped toes, but from the top floor to the main floor, it was a long time to avoid the art. Each passing second was a battle of self - to look or not to look? The devil on your shoulder won out, making you turn over yours. You were relieved to find that he was not looking back. Combed bangs obstructed his eyes. Hands were deep in his pockets. Leather shoes kicked back against the wall. You could stare all day, but with the errand upcoming, you knew you had all day.

As soon as you turned back, Levi allowed himself a smirk. He always found it admirable how sneaky others thought they were. Given the job he had worked for years, he could sense a daydreaming college girl from miles away, in his sleep even. He knew better than to retaliate, however. If he wanted their return to the tea shop, their dollars in the tip jar, teasing was better than taunting. Though he was not at work, the mindset stayed.

He waited that handful of seconds, just long enough to make you think that you had gotten away with your gawking, before meeting you with a side-eye, “You know how to get there?”

You spoke without thinking, “Oh, yeah…” _Wait. No, I don’t…_ “I was just gonna use my GPS.”

Levi raised a single brow, skeptical, “Those things always mess up.” He flicked his neck in a _come here_ motion. “Just follow me instead.”

You looked to him with an attentive gaze as if taking his orders. The descent of the elevator started to slow, signaling the nearing separation. “I know where you’re parked.” _After all those trips to the van and back, how could he not?_ “I’ll meet you out front.”

At this last-minute plan, your lips parted in a stammer. _What does your car look like? What do we do if we get separated? Where should we meet?_ That steady look in his eyes, though, once again made your questions seem unimportant. No need to worry, he had it all under control.

As the elevator door parted, you instinctively stepped out. Turning back over your shoulder, his voice was calm yet commanding, “Don’t forget: follow me.”

“Make sure you stick close. I won’t let you lose me.”

// // //

He found you easily. You followed him likewise.

At the start of the drive, your hands were tight and cramped against the wheel. It was not just the new city, the new streets, or the bulky borrowed moving van, it was the lingering instructions he left you with. You had unknowingly kept the radio off, trading musical tracks for the verbal ones that were on repeat in your mind: _Don’t forget. Follow me. Make sure you stick close. I won’t let you lose me._

As you overthought these lines, you could not even ground yourself with your go-to moves. White-knuckling it was the only vice you could pull off. Biting your nails, scratching your neck, running your fingers through your hair, he would see it all. You were in his rear-view sights, and even from your separate vehicle, you could see his deliberate gaze checking up on you often.

It was not only his reflection in the mirror, it was the way he drove as well. He was conservative on the yellow lights, always slowing down instead of leaving you behind. He only changed lanes when there was enough space for both of your vehicles, both his slight sedan and your oversized van. In that way, it was right to say, you were taking up most of the space on the road and in his thoughts.

Pulling into the parking lot, the clock read 9:15. You first thought was that it was way too early for a Saturday, but right on time for return. Arriving a solid 15 minutes before it was due back, you were too tired to question if this was just a coincidence or the work of his planning. You recalled the route that your GPS calculated before. Somehow, he had managed to shed some minutes even with your inexperienced driving and your slow hefty truck. A feat you could not quite wrap your head around as you killed the ignition, tugged open the glove compartment, found your papers, and made your way inside.

Levi watched you run into the office: a silly pace, documents crumpled in your hand, lanyard and keys bouncing against your front. Reaching down to his stereo, drifted bangs hid a smirk. _Adorable,_ was what he thought. “Brat…” was what he spoke.

Though you ran into the rental place, you walked slowly back to his car, giving him more than enough time to find his favorite radio station, get out and hold open the passenger’s side door, and anticipate your arrival. Light wind made your strands blow and sway. Early morning sun highlighted all your features. Levi clutched the top of the door a little tighter, he could not ignore it if he tried: it was a different way to spend a Saturday.

From across the lot, you made and maintained eye contact, but when you were close, you brushed your hair behind your ear and looked to the ground. Leading the way, driving you home, opening and shutting the car door for you, “Thanks,” was all you could manage to say for it.

Likewise, he had nothing better to be doing today, in fact, it felt nice to be able to help out. The dry in his voice undermined his words, “My pleasure.”

Levi rounded the front of the car and let himself in. A swift buckle and a jut in reverse, the ride home had commenced. Your breath caught in your throat when his hand came behind you. For a second, you almost leaned your head into his touch before you realized: he was just placing his hand behind your headrest to give a better view while backing up. You exhaled shakily, the only move he was making was reversing, nothing more. Except, watching him execute, you knew the move did more than he intended.

Rolled-up sleeves revealed muscled forearms. Turned neck showed veins that made shadows on his skin. A jawline both rigid and smooth led to lips that hinged on parting. While your eyes kept on him, you rolled them mentally, simultaneously believing and mocking the idea that this view was just for you.

// // //

The drive there had felt like a race, but riding back felt slow and smooth. Following him to the rental lot, you could tell that he was a good driver, but being his passenger felt entirely different - solidifying your instincts even more.

When it came to your instincts, though, they were sometimes right and sometimes wrong - the latter more often than you liked.

You folded your hands in your lap politely, but spoke playfully, “You know, my mother always told me: ‘never get in a car with strangers’…” The way you trailed your voice beckoned for his response.

Levi turned towards you, indulging, hint of amusement in his expression, “So you’re disobedient, huh?” He exhaled a single chuckle, “Right out from under their roof and you’re already throwing their rules out the window?”

The most you could muster was a guilty smile. That, combined with your silence, was enough affirmation to him. Levi nodded, _I thought so._ “Well, good for you.”

You flicked your gaze in his direction, a toothy grin uncontainable, but already he had turned his attention back on the road. At least, that was how you perceived it at first, but after taking a closer look, you realized he was not focusing on driving.

It was too rare for someone to see him this way. He was the kind of manager who, with just a gaze, could make a bitching customer forget why they called him here. He was the kind of person who, on the sidewalk, got more averted gazes than friendly smiles. He had never been able to place a finger on why exactly others viewed him that way, but whatever his deterrent was, you did not seem to notice it. Instead, you seemed to see him for who he truly was, and it had been far too long to find someone who could. Though he had said, “good for you”, you began to believe he was speaking to more than just his passenger.

Eyes on him flickered, taking in his reflective appearance. It was clear he was deep in thought, and suddenly, the air felt a little heavy. Without fail, in moods like this, you resorted to humor. A stupid and embarrassing habit you had always wanted to break, you were not quite ready to ditch it yet.

“So, you’re not gonna like… kidnap and murder me, right?” _God, what is wrong with me?_

“ _Tch…”_ halfway between a scowl and a laugh. “Would I have driven us there and back if that was my objective?”

Mentally, you smacked yourself, but yet, you pressed on, “I don’t know. Could be some sorta masterplan.”

Levi tilted one brow down, raised one up, once again shifting his attention off the road and to you with a confusion that read, _What the fuck?_ He shook his head and scoffed, “Not into that… sorry to disappoint.”

With a light giggle, you rested your elbow next to the window and glanced at your driver. It had been less than 24 hours together, but in that time, you could already tell he was not one for laughs. That was why, when you glanced to your side, your heart stopped in your chest. A hand on the wheel, a hand on the shift, steel eyes perked slightly. His mouth twitched into a half smile, lips pushing up on his features, accentuating his cheekbones even more. He smiled, you giggled, but the joke had been long-forgotten.

// // //

“So I’m assuming you moved here for school?” Levi asked after another moment of silence, looking over at you again, the change of topic a welcome one.

“Yah!” you grinned, eyes twinkling, “What gave it away?”

“I can spot a college brat from a mile away.”

It was your turn to splutter again, cheeks flushing a little, indignant, “I am _not_ a college brat! I’m in grad school.”

With a look that could only be read as, _Really?_ Levi continued, “And is grad school…not at the college? College. Brat.”

“But it’s a good program, and this was my dream college,” you grumbled, already accepting that yes, you were indeed what he said you were.

Beside you, Levi barely registered your answer. At the forefront of his thoughts was admiration. He knew how difficult it was to get into any program at the college, let alone _yours_. It was a tough one, and the school had a reputation for high admissions averages and standards. Competition was fierce and he knew you had to have wit behind your charm to get to where you were in life. In the back of his mind, he breathed a sigh of relief. The initial connection with you was of necessity, but knowing you were close to his own age gave him hope and permission to continue getting to know you.

Despite the teasing, conversation flowed naturally. Your head bobbed to the music as you basked in the warmth and soft smell of…something you couldn’t quite place that filled the car. In between comfortable silences, he would ask you questions, and you returned the favour. It was surreal, the way you felt so comfortable sharing aspects of your life with him, how comfortable you were in his car, and how _safe_ you felt. It must have been because of the sheer amount of time you had spent with him the night before hauling furniture, because you could easily say that you had never felt this way before.

Your comfort was perhaps the reason why you felt emboldened to let your eyes wander over the man under the guise of looking out the window at the sights. His bangs bobbed with the motion of the car, occasional tilts of his head removing them from his line of sight. His left hand gripped the wheel on its northernmost point, knuckles showing as he guided the car effortlessly through the streets, easily one of the smoothest rides you’ve ever been in. Whenever you dared a peek, you could see the slight flex in his revealed forearms as he would grip the wheel at a turn or stoplight. His other hand was dangerously close to your leg from where it rested against the shift lever. It must have been a force of habit from when he drove a manual car in the past, as the current car didn’t require his attention on shifting, but his hand stayed nonetheless.

As the miles continued to whizz by, you tore your eyes away from your ogling, the beginnings of a blush starting to form when you realized just how long you’d spent fixating on your neighbor. The direction you were headed in blocked the sun perfectly from your eyes but heated your lap, comforting warmth spreading all over. Feeling the dull ache in your body from the night before, you stretched your legs out before relaxing, eyes closing as you enjoyed the soft sounds and light bumps of the road.

Levi slowed as he passed a particularly nice part of town. He was mid-sentence, explaining to you what the odd building was to your right when he noticed the soft rise and fall of your chest. He took another glance at the road, making sure it was safe. He turned the music down with a soft smile before allowing himself a peek at your profile, head tilted towards him in your slumber. A small sliver of hair escaped from where it was tucked behind your ear, brushing your nose as your expression wrinkled a little at the ticklish sensation, but still asleep.

Another peek at the road and his surroundings before he reached out, tempted to brush the hair away, but retracted his hand before it could make contact. He opted instead to turn the heat up slightly, making sure you were kept warm as he switched the air vents towards your direction, turning on the heated car seat as well.

He battled his feelings. While content that you felt safe and comfortable enough to fall asleep in his car, he couldn’t help but worry. _Were you this trusting with everyone?_

As he pulled into the underground parking lot, you awoke, the jostling from the speed bumps rousing you. Your eyes blinked wearily before opening wide, surprised you were already back at the apartment.

“Don’t make it a habit of falling asleep in strangers’ cars.” Levi chided, hands undoing his seatbelt, voice playful but eyes hard.

“Actually,” you admitted, “That…that’s the first time it’s happened.” Blush tingeing your cheeks, you ducked, fiddling with the seatbelt in hopes that hair would cover your embarrassment.

“Thanks again Levi…fo-for everything.” you murmured, following him to the elevators as he locked the car with a flash of his car keys behind his back. You once again felt your skin tingle as he held the elevator doors for you, and waited for him to press your floor number.

“Anytime.” he said, eyes flicking over to you, “I mean it.”

The doors opened and you stepped out, keys out.

You paused at your door, somehow not ready to say goodbye yet, but no more excuses to take up his time.

“See you around Levi.” You couldn’t help but repeat the words you had said not so many hours earlier, hoping you would get the same reply. You weren’t disappointed.

“Sooner than you think.” he said, offering you a ghost of a smile as he watched you enter your apartment before stepping into his own.

// // //

He once again woke before the sun could illuminate his apartment. Same old, same old. But this morning, he was thinking about something other than his usual as he finished up his workout in the amenities room of the apartment. After leaving you the day before, he couldn’t remember what he would usually do to pass the time. Did he organize receipts from work? Research new tea blends? He could not recall…

All he could think of was how effortless you looked in the morning sun as you smiled at him from the passenger seat, how much he wanted to brush the hair from your eyes, and the way you so easily admitted your comfort with his presence. He had tried and failed to think of an excuse to go see you, and resigned himself to taking a walk around the city when something in a store window caught his eye.

It was perfect.

It had taken several more hours of pacing, staring at the clock, and trying to do his typical weekend tasks before the time ticked to a more appropriate hour. In the end, the only thing that succeeded in distracting him was cleaning - apartment practically sparkling before he made his way to your door, knuckles rapping against it.

Your face lit up when you saw Levi through the peephole, door swinging wide. You couldn’t help but wince when he peered in, the same mess of boxes still where you left them from the first night of moving in.

“How’s unpacking?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Heh…about that…” you flashed him a sheepish grin, fidgeting a little under his scrutinizing gaze.

“I bought you a small housewarming gift, but it doesn’t look like you’re ready to call this home yet. Need a hand?”

“H-hm? Oh sure!” you grinned, stepping aside to let him in, “What did you say about a gift?” you teased, unable to quell the excitement in your heart at the prospect of receiving your first housewarming present.

Levi chuckled as he slipped his shoes off before facing you, revealing a small stout succulent.

“Here.”

You took it from him with a happy squeak, running off to find a home for it, almost slipping and falling in your haste.

// // //

Whether it was under Levi’s watchful gaze or the level of detail with which he placed your household items around the house and flattened the boxes, but soon, all that was left to put away were your clothes. You swore up and down to Levi, promising you would do it by the end of the night before he let you be, eyes glancing at your now fully unpacked apartment.

“Not bad.” he offered, and you rolled your eyes, reading between the lines of his compliment.

The clock on the wall ticked as silence fell. Levi searched for ways he could extend the time spent with you, while you didn’t want to break the silence in case it prompted his departure. Luckily, something came to him.

“You got anything in the fridge or do you have a meal plan?”

“O-oh! No to both,” you answered, clearing your throat a little, “No plan, I…I was actually meaning to ask you about grocery stores.”

“Come on then, we’ll go now. I’ll drive.”

“Wh-what! No! No, no, Levi, I can manage! Really.”

“You should know better than to try to argue with me by now.”

Your mouth opened and shut before your shoulders sagged. You weren’t going to win.

Moments later, you were once again buckled into his passenger seat, nodding to let him know it was safe to close the door. Clutching your purse, you could only watch as he strode over to the driver’s side, seatbelt clicking and keys turning, rumbling of the engine mixing with the soft radio music as the two of you sped off towards the grocery store.

// // //

Your cart was stuffed and heavy, soreness from yesterday’s move beginning to revive. It felt like every other aisle he was offering to take over - “It’ll be faster if I…”, “Come on, don’t be stupid…”, “It’d be easier for both of us…” - but with all he had done for you, transporting your own food was the least you could do. You stayed vehement in denying his help, at least, for this one task.

He had taken you up and down the aisles - produce, dairy, dry goods, freezer - and the last stop was checking out. Before you got in line, though, he thought back to your apartment and what had been unpacked, specifically, what had not been unpacked. Levi gripped the cart handle, stopping you in your tracks. “Do you have cleaning supplies?” 

You curled your lips under your teeth and pressed them together, looking to him as if you were hiding something.

He pressed on as if trying to jostle your brain, “Broom? Mop? Duster?…”

Eventually you admit with a shake of your head _no._

Levi kept his gaze on you but blinked twice, finding it hard to believe anyone could overlook them. He knew exactly which aisle they were in and there was no reason to lug you and your heavy shopping cart there. Levi placed his palm out towards you in a _stay_ motion. “Just wait here, I’ll take care of it.”

You looked down to your toes and shook your head. It seemed that for each small task you handled on your own, he had taken care of five large ones. You hated being indebted to anyone, and for someone that seemed to really have their life together, you could not imagine ever getting out from under him.

Still, you looked around for any way that might get you some points back. Coincidentally, he had left you at the candy aisle. He did not really seem the one for sweets. Come to think of it, you had no idea what he liked. Just a few feet away from where he had left you, you figured it could not hurt to look. Shortly after, though, you realized it could.

You turned the corner with your packed cart, struggling to even maneuver inside. A tall figure had his hands in his pockets, casually pacing back and forth up and down the aisle. While you had come here with a clear goal, he - on the other hand - did not seem interested in buying anything, just looking. You parked your cart to the side and began to fiddle through the selections. You wanted to find something to give Levi as thanks, but as the creepy man sauntered closer and closer, it became nearly impossible to keep your focus.

With his presence nearing uncomfortably close, your hands began to shake, crinkle the wrapping, and worse. Leave it to your klutz self to _drop the fucking things._

Just a few inches away, the man stood over you, shamelessly looking down at your mistake. His voice was especially loud for his closeness, making you startle in your stance, “You’re gonna pick those up, right?”

“R-Right!” An in-trouble panic in your voice as you felt a shiver run down your spine.

Still, he stayed. You felt your knees wobble and your legs give as you slowly and carefully lowered yourself to the ground. Normally, you would never give bending down this much thought, but with this giant looming and his eyes all over you, you knew that every single one of your movements was being watched. You kept your eyes fixed up, looking out for any sudden moves from him, simultaneously hoping that Levi would appear somewhere in your peripheral vision.

The second you touched those candy bars was the second he flung his pick-up line. “You don’t need those, I bet you’re plenty sweet as it is.” He winked. “How ‘bout you gimme your number and I find out?”

_Gross…_

With that, it was all too clear just what situation you were in. Full cart wedged between the shelves and his hand. Maybe you could escape, but not with your groceries. You had strayed from where Levi told you to stay, who knew how long it would be until he found you - if ever? With your guy friends, it was an unwritten show, script, and act, “Sorry, I have a boyfriend.” But Levi, you had just met him, you had not the time to rely on him to play his part. Tears of frustration began to well at the scenario. How on Earth were you getting out of this one? How many times had you depended on Levi already? How stupid were you to ignore one simple request?

His voice played back in your mind, _So you’re disobedient, huh?_ More than you thought, but just like he called it.

After a stall and a search that had felt like an eternity, Levi rounded your aisle. He was relieved to have found you, but that relief was short-lived when he took in the scene in front of him. Your hand on the cart, the man’s was inching closer and closer, lengthy fingers stretching out to top yours. Levi did not know you that well, but your discomfort was written all over your face - visible to even a stranger, obvious to your next-door neighbor.

With colleges came frat boys and with frat boys came trouble. In this town, he had learned that pretty quick. In his time, he learned how to deal with them even faster.

“Hey!”

You immediately recognized the voice, but not the stern tone that accompanied. With a steadfast speed, balled fists snapped open as he shot his hand up in the air. The scolding alone was enough to make the man’s grip loosen, but he let go completely when the open hand threatened to swat. Levi’s other hand clamped down on the cart - specifically, on top of your hold.

“Don’t touch what isn’t yours.”

While you struggled to believe your ears, the customer seemed to understand completely - turning on his heel and speeding out of sight.

Levi grabbed the cart with a brief huff, anger seething, but stifling himself as not to rattle you all the more, “Come on,” he gestured his neck towards the registers. “Let’s get out of here.”

Past the check-out, through the parking lot, and to the return stall, his grip was white hot on the plastic handle of the cart. The walk back to the car had been silent. Sitting in his passenger seat as he had dealt with the fuckboy, as he packed your groceries, as he was going to drive you home felt more like a punishment than anything else. With a harsh shove of your cart and a brisk pace to the driver’s side door, your warm hands fidgeted in their pocket.

More than ready to get home, he nearly missed the object on his seat. He looked over his bicep and caught a glimpse of the shiny colorful wrapper.

Swift hand snatched up the chocolate bar and gave a few riled shakes. It was the first time he spoke of the incident, “All that… for this?”

A lump in your throat, you swallowed it down, “Because it’s for you.”

His pupils flickered, emotion still lingering. He could not believe you had walked into that for him, the whole thing did not quite add up, but it was nothing a little sugar couldn’t fix.

Levi shook his head twice before biting down on the packaging and ripping it open with his teeth. He slammed the gas, engine growling along with him, “Stupid brat. _”_


	3. Leaves of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3700  
> Tags: the typical (fem!reader, multi-chaptered, slow-burn, modern AU)

The drive back was silent, save for the occasional crinkle of the chocolate wrapper. You were lost in thought, his words echoing in your mind, _Don’t touch what isn’t yours._ Easy words to say and hear, but somehow difficult to process. He had played the role so well, not a hint of awkwardness or hesitation as he acted the part of your protective boyfriend. His performance so believable, it was hard to remember that it was a performance at all.

You let your mind wander, unable to help the thought that crept in through the crevices of your self-doubt, _How many times had he done that before_?

Beside you, Levi took your silence as a cause for worry. Had he overstepped a boundary? The way that red coloured his vision when he saw that guy with his paws on you made him act impulsively, the quickest way to deal with the situation guiding his actions. Your hand was warm where he covered it with his own and your little token of thanks as much appreciated as it was savoured.

“Listen” he said, interrupting your soft “Hey.”

Both of you stopped speaking, giving each other the right of way, two souls dancing around eggshells after such a hard-hitting affair. Levi nodded towards you, steel eyes on the road as he waited for you to break the silence.

“Thanks for…doing that earlier.” you mumbled, eyes finally meeting his as you fiddled with the hem of your shirt.

You frowned slightly when he made a sound that sounded surprisingly like a snort, and gulped when he turned, eyes off the road to look at you.

“Here I was thinking I overstepped.” he explained, focusing back to the task at hand.

You didn’t answer, not quite sure what to say. Thankfully, he changed the subject, easily establishing the comfort you so craved in his presence.

“So,” he cleared his throat, “tomorrow is the big day? First day of class?”

You blinked for a second before a smile broke out across your face, a quick shake of your head before answering, “Nope! Labor Day remember?”

“Mm…” in the service industry, holidays were like any other day - busier if anything. “Do you know where your classes are?”

Eyes dwindled upward, trying to recall, but you could not even pretend to know where your classes were. “…er…” Once again so abruptly reminded: you were in this new town that you knew next to nothing about.

“Well,” His steady voice calmed, “I guess we just figured out your long weekend plans.”

You opened your mouth to protest, having taken up so much of his time already this weekend, when the purr of the engine suddenly cut out. Between the awkward silences and soft mumbles, the miles had melted away and the both of you were home.

Going to the trunk was an easy task, but the walk to the elevators and shuffle to your apartment were filled with curses and the clunking of items. Both of you refused to do two trips, and as a result, you were holding one too many grocery bags in your hands, fingers screaming from the strained circulation. However, Levi was once again bearing the brunt of the task: mop, broom, and other bigger cleaning supplies tucked under his arm as he lifted the other bags of groceries, not even stooping to put them down as he waited for you to unlock the door.

You were hesitant to let him help with putting away groceries, partly worried about taking up too much of his time, but mostly because you didn’t want him to watch you throw items into the fridge haphazardly, no rhyme or reason to your storage habits.

He let himself be ushered out, but not before pausing at your door, one hand around the doorknob as he slipped his shoes on.

“I’ll come get you around noon tomorrow? Look around campus?”

You nodded, smiling as you said your favourite words with a small wave. “See you around.”

He watched as you hid behind the door, a sliver as you watched him enter his own apartment. “Sooner than you think.”

// // //

Though it had been years since then, the day felt oddly like your first day of high school. Your class schedule printed out, an outfit you had spent too long picking, eyes darting back and forth taking in everything there was to see.

“Hey, brat…” He called from behind your near-running pace, “just watching you is making me tired.” If not so wound up, you would have been able to tell that he was teasing.

His low voice grounded you. “S-Sorry!” You slowed yourself, not realizing how quickly you had been running, how much distance had been put between you two, how tightly you had been gripping your papers.

“Relax…you don’t need that.” Levi snatched the map out of your hands and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. “I’m showing you around, remember?” _The whole reason I’m here._ “So, eyes on me.”

You swallowed your nerves, but the flutter in your heart did not seem to waver. Between the lines and the look in his eyes speaking, _I’ve got you._

Down the halls he led, familiarity evident with the way each step was made without hesitation, soft gestures acquainting you with the rooms your classes would be held in. Knowing it would be a futile attempt to remember every little detail about how to get to a particular room or building, you resorted to listing the little details that somehow captivated your attention. The tiled floor with the mustard coloured walls - morning class. The classroom beside the fire extinguisher in its plexiglass cage - your last class of the week. While you tried to pay attention to the buildings, there was a lot on the tour to see.

The administrative office, career services, the on-campus coffee shop that Levi barely spared you a glance at, the gym, pool, and library. Not too big, not too small: the whole campus was a walkable distance. You would have to walk from building to building between bells. In autumn and spring, you would anticipate the natural breaks. In winter, you would loathe having to leave the heated indoors for the freezing transitions. Levi smirked underneath his bangs, wondering how long it would take you to find the secret passageways that kept you inside. It was a rite of passage to discover these routes for oneself. If he ever heard you complain of the cold, though, he wondered: how long would it take him to keep that secret kept.

The paths that led to each of these areas were blurring in your head, but at least they wouldn’t be completely foreign when you attempted to search for it. For that, for your tour, for your guide, you were immensely grateful.

While you struggled to keep tabs, it was no secret that the route was natural to him. It was your first time on campus, and given your experience, it could not have been his. Crossing your arms, an attempt to look natural, it did not hide the giddiness in your voice as you inquired, “Did you go to school here?”

Levi looked to you mildly, enthusiasm unmatched, no response except a tilt of his head.

“Well…” It had been an extremely thorough tour. Thinking back to all campus visits you had endured before, the one he gave stood far above the rest. Stance and tone made it clear just how impressed you were. “You seem quite familiar with the area…”

He gave a single nod but broke eye contact shortly after. You kept your gaze on him, beckoning for his to return, but instead, in each passing second, he seemed to dissociate even further and further away. It seemed a nerve had been touched, a past recalled, that he was not exactly ready to discuss. It was another silence, but this one distinctly different from the prior you had shared before: it was uncomfortable.

Your mind raced for a way to break the tension. On your toes, you rocked back and forth. In your pockets, you picked at your nails. “Levi?” Your voice unexpectedly raw, you choked and coughed to clear it away. “Do you know where I could find a good space to study?” His eyes widened slightly when you continued, “a place to get coffee, tea, lunch, or something?”

Your improvised question was surprisingly and exactly the right thing to bring him back. From the ceiling, blue gaze returned to you, making both of you settle again.

“I have a place.”

// // //

From the top of the hill, you descended back down - the western side of the street this time. If not for your curiosity about a cafe, you would have just returned to the car, gone back to the apartment, and returned to your separate studios. Instead, you had this spontaneous stop, preceded by an extra walk, and from that rose more experience - more time - together.

The cobblestone streets and quaint light fixtures were a marked difference from the modern feel of campus, but somehow, the short distance between the university and Levi’s mystery location bridged the gap between the architecture while simultaneously mending the sudden shift in mood that had chilled the air. Opaque round lights hung in clusters off dark steel poles, illuminating the street with a soft yellow glow that somehow perfectly matched the uneven path under your feet. The storefronts lining the street were quaint and small, cozy in their design and arrangement of wares in the window. A striped orange cat lazed in the corner of one store that looked to carry secondhand books, fur pressed up against the class as fangs were revealed in the midst of a lengthy yawn.

With bright eyes, you turned to the man walking beside you, only to meet his knowing gaze. You may have been experiencing this for the first time, but he was right there with you, watching your gaze flit, barely contained excitement growing with each step you took. A soft exhale of breath from him was the only indication of his amusement and you barely caught it. A turn of his head and hastily raised hand brushing aside swishing bangs hid the soft upturn of his lips. And just like that, you forgot all about the street views.

Perhaps that was why, in your dazed state that Levi had to call after you, having stopped in front of a particular storefront, while you just kept walking forward. You were paces away when the lost presence became apparent, turning on your heels at the sound of your name. The door, held open for you as always, wafted the comforting scent of coffee mixed with the slightly lighter fragrance of tea. A tinkling chime announced your arrival.

Just above you both, a simple sign that read: _Leaves of Freedom_

// // //

Stepping through the door, the shop only enchanted you even more. Taking it in, you felt your jaw drift further and further apart with each detail you noticed. Charcoal and chalk aesthetic drew thoughts of coffee and cream. While the main color scheme was near black and white, brown wooden tables, stainless steel appliances, and leafy green plants made the space anything but plain. Hanging baskets and succulents complemented the smell of roasted beans and herbal teas, blending for an atmosphere that was both sweet and savory. On nice days like today, an all-glass garage door opened out to the colorful Main Street - bringing in the breeze and livelihood from outside while also maintaining the comfort and coziness of being inside. All in all, it was both down-to-earth yet absolutely astounding.

He had been here countless times, and as mild-mannered as he was, he would be lying if he said he did not love this place. “What do you think?”

“It looks…” _cute, nice,_ even _perfect,_ none of the words seemed to do it justice.

Levi placed his hands in his pockets. The sparkle in your eyes, he could tell how you felt. Yet, he still awaited, “Well?”

There was no one word that could capture it, but there was one way to say it, “I’ll be spending a lot of time here.”

His cheek twitched upward - involuntary or purposeful - it was a smile nonetheless. “That’d make two of us.”

While his smirk was muted, yours only grew each passing second. Over the weekend, there had been the looming worry: once he helped you move in, showed you around, did his neighborly responsibilities, would that be the end of things? Now, that possibility had been squandered, for you had explicitly told each other where you could often be found. That was, if not just right next door. Leaves of Freedom was so beautiful, you could only think of one addition that would make it prettier, and it sounded like that one aspect would be here pretty regularly. In reality, really regularly.

Your smile abruptly fell when you were startled. A deep voice, a blonde man bun called from behind the counter, “Hey, boss! Thought it was your day off?”

His hint of a smile, it also disappeared as he replied, “Eld, there are no days off.”

You knit your brows, eyes wearing back and forth trying to understand. When you did, your jaw dropped.

_Oh, he meant it…_

_He has a place._

Despite all he had done for you over move-in weekend - helping you unload and unpack, driving you everywhere, showing you the streets of your new city - you could not help the silly passing thought. _Was this all to… to make me a customer?_ Likewise, you could not help but ask him, “I ask you for a place to study and you take me to _your_ tea shop?” A guise of mocking hid the tinge of disappointment.

“ _Tch…_ ” _Of course not…_ and he was sorry you perceived the weekend that way. This stop that he meant to be endearing, you had mistaken his motives for greed - and suddenly, both of you were wondering just what your time together had truly meant, if anything. Levi shrugged, “You’re welcome to try the university cafe, but it’s shit.” _Ah, so that was why he tore me away from the cafe earlier during the tour._

His true blue way of speaking quelled you from doubts, in fact, you could hear it so clearly in your head, _Would I have taken us there and back if that was my objective?_

“If you want a brew that holds its own, you ought to come here.” He spoke candidly - a statement of fact, an honest pitch, an invitation, “It’s good which makes it busy, but there’d always be a spot for you.”

_You ought to come here._

_There’d always be a spot for you._

Wandering daydreams were interrupted by a loud holler from the back of house, “Leviiiii!” Such a sudden and piercing scream could not scare him, the employees, nor the regulars, but certainly a newcomer - enough to make her startle in her stance, enough to draw a whimper, enough to make her forget her place and grip a panicked hold of his sleeve.

A tall and eccentric figure hurried to you both, frayed ponytail bouncing all the way. They clamped one hand on his shoulder, one hand on top of his head before teasing, “You just now decide to come in? Right after we finish the lunch rush?!”

Levi gave you a knowing glance, one that read, _See? I told you._ He felt your fingers tighten around his cotton. “Chill out, Hange. You’re scaring her.”

Levi circled his hand around your wrist, lifting your hand up and off his sleeve as quickly and as subtly as he could, but it seemed they had already taken notice. It was unlike Levi to bring in new customers. For one, the place had plenty of business, more than enough cash coming in the till. Of course: more customers meant more money and the more money the better, but Levi had never been one for advertising - preferring to let the tea speak for itself. That was not what stood out, though. It was that someone had touched him and he did not swat them away. It was clear to his employee at least: that the someone must be special.

Interest had piqued, voice dripped with it, “Oh…!? Who is _this_?”

“H-Hi!” You unwittingly matched their enthusiasm. While informing them, you also reminded yourselves, “I’m Levi’s new next door neighbor.”

The barista crossed their arms and appeared smug, grin heightened and eyebrows raised to the skies. Levi seemed unphased, though, having put up with such teasing countless times before.

Their eyes darted back and forth between you and Levi, seemingly sizing up the situation. You stammered slightly, knitting sweaty hands together. “Sorry, I think I missed your name. It’s… You’re _uhhh…_ H - Ha-something?” _Embarrassing._

They gasped a bit, placing a hand to their heart and a palm to the ceiling, appearing as though they were about to recite a soliloquy. “You mean Levi hasn’t told you about me yet?” Their expression turned a sadness so dire, even on first meeting, you knew it had to be played up. “Aww, Levi, how could you?”

Levi crossed his arms and rolled eyes, tilting his head back and forth between you. “(Y/N), this is shitty glasses. Shitty glasses, this is (Y/N).”

 _What an introduction._ “Umm…”

Unlike you, shitty glasses was completely unphased by the title. “You can call me Hange!”

A bit rattled on the inside, you prayed they would not feel it in the handshake. “Nice to meet you!”

Without a word, Levi left you two to it as he went behind the counter, rolled up his sleeves, and got to work on a brew as if he owned the place. This was all so sudden, it took you a minute to remember, _He does own the place._

Hange crossed their arms and leaned on one of many tables. “You moved here for school?”

In the kitchen, The whirring and whistle of boiling water was loud, but not nearly the most distracting part of the scene. Sunshine outlined his figure. Breeze wisped through his hair. Rising steam made his skin gleam and his cheeks flush. You stuttered a bit, “Ah- yeah.”

“And you’re Levi’s neighbor, huh?”

Narrowed eyes and vehement focus on that cup of tea. “R-Right.”

“Next door? How’s that goin’?”

Forearms flexed as he steeped. “It’s - It’s… uh…”

Hange snickered and rolled their eyes. They threw their fingers in front of your face and gave you a series of snaps, likewise snapping you out of your stare. Your voice was panicked. “Sorry!” _What was the question?_ “It’s good!”

Taunting, “Yeah?” Clearly, you did not know what you had just been asked, but still, Hange knew you had answered truthfully. “Maybe you should tell him, then!”

“Huh?” 

It was obvious you were distracted, attention everywhere but on the conversation. Roles reversed, Hange would have ridiculed Levi to no end, but they decided to take it easy on you _at least this first time_.

Levi took a rag and dried his hands, wiping from wrist to fingertips as he had countless times before. From behind the bar, he came out with a filled thermos in hand. By the top and with a grip you had never seen before, Levi twisted the lid on as he made his way back to where you and Hange stood.

“Don’t just take my word for it.” He served you the cup. “Decide for yourself.”

You fumbled with your purse, wallet completely buried under a slew of receipts, pens, and months’ worth of other junk you had been too busy to sort through. A strong hand on your bag stopped your frantic search, “On the house.”

Brows arched and eyes widened, looking to him in a stupor. It was not only the umpteenth favor he had done for you this weekend, it was a habit ingrained in your blood - your custom - to pay your way. He watched you search and watched you think, steel gaze and solid hold reminding: _You should know better than to try to argue with me by now._

Indeed, you did know better by now. With a slight smile, you slowly pulled your hands out of your bag. Accepting, you took the thermos and took a sip.

Piping hot, in his mind, was hands down the best - the only - temperature to serve tea at. At just under boiling, you could feel the heated liquid flow down your throat and to your stomach, the perfect warmth for the autumnal September day. It was not just the heat you appreciated, it was also the natural mix of flavors. It was delicious, but that was the fanciest compliment you knew to give. When it came to tea, you thought yourself just as familiar as the next guy, “This is… chai tea?”

But the next guy was the owner, an expert. “Just plain black.”

 _Just plain black?_ “Wait… this is coffee?”

Levi tucked his lips under his teeth. Outside of university, it seemed you had a lot to learn.

Hange had known Levi for years and likewise had always known him to be the first to poke fun at others, especially when it came to a lack of knowledge about something so important to him such as tea. They started to giggle when they recognized his uncharacteristic silence, only making you feel even more awkward. Levi huffed, “We should get going.”

“R-Right!” You looked around for a place to put the canister you just used. “Oh, umm… where should I put this?”

Levi flicked his wrist in front of the stainless steel, gesturing, “Keep it.”

“A-Are you sure?” While in search for bus tubs and dish trays, out of the corner of your eye, you saw a display of identical bottles on sale for much more than the free price he had offered you.

“Consider it marketing.” He winked. “Word of mouth is best after all.”


End file.
